24indiafandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am
| author = Rensil D'Silva & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} ATU agent Jai Singh Rathod is called in for a meeting at midnight, missing his wife Trisha's birthday celebrations and causing his daughter to sneak out of the house to a party. Rathod discovers there is a threat to newly elected Prime Minister Aditya Singhania, while Trisha tries to track down their daughter. Episode guide ]] : Terrorism. A problem that's gnawing away at India's core, like termites, making it weak. Indian Parliament, New Delhi, 2001. Serial train blasts, Mumbai, 2006. Blasts in Hyderabad, 2007. And 26th November, 2008, Mumbai. A highpoint in terrorism that will never be forgotten. Probably no other country has ever faced such a brutal terrorist attack. This incident dealt a blow to our peace, security and integrity. That's when India took a decision. A decision to avoid similar attacks in the future. The government of India supported this decision. And a new special force took shape. The Anti Terrorist Unit. ATU. I am Jai Singh Rathod, head of ATU. Today, once again India is facing a new threat. And just like 26th November, today is going to be the most challenging day of my life. THAILAND. A news reporter announces that the youngest ever Prime Minister, Aditya Singhania, will be sworn into office tomorrow, and that he won the election by a landslide thanks to his popularity with the nation's youth. The report cuts to a speech of Singhania saying that he wishes to eradicate poverty, and asks for responsibility and integrity from the voters. A man pours champagne and eats while watching the news report. He clinks his glass before answering a call from someone named Yakub. The man explains he is having dinner with friends, and asks if the death of Aditya is truly necessary. Yakub tells him not to ask questions, and get to the airport on time - if his job is not done properly, the people they are working for will cut his throat. The man laughs and hangs up, before thanking a doctor sitting at the table for giving him a new face. It is then revealed that the doctor and everyone else at the table is dead, murdered by the man. : The following takes place between 12:00am and 1:00am. : Events occur in real time. 12:00:00 celebrates her birthday]] MUMBAI. Trisha Rathod is blindfolded by her daughter Kiran and being led to her husband Jai, who is holding a cake for her. They sing happy birthday, and Trisha comments that it has been a long time since they celebrated as a family. Jai apologises for leaving them, and vows never to abandon his family again. The phone then rings, and Veer, Jai's son, is calling from an army base. He says he pestered his NCO to get permission to call, and has two minutes to wish his mother a happy birthday. Veer speak to his mother, while Jai's mobile phone starts ringing. He answers, and Nikita Rai from the ATU asks him to come in urgently. Jai says that he can't leave his wife's birthday, but Nikita explains that Gill from RAW specifically asked for him. Jai agrees, and tells his family that he has to go in to work. Kiran reacts angrily and leaves the room. speaks to her husband]] On board a private plane, Aditya Singhania is asleep with his notes. His sister Divya lays a blanket over him while his mother Naina looks on. Pooja, an aide, comes to Divya and tells her that her husband Vikrant is insisting on another drink. Naina expresses her disapproval of Vikrant, so Divya goes to him and tells him to go to sleep. He suggests he wants to sleep with Divya and the air hostess, then speaks scathingly of Aditya. She orders the hostess to get him one more drink to shut him up, and he then calls her frigid, causing her to leave, upset. Naina calls Vikrant the black sheep of the family, but Divya blames Naina for arranging their marriage. At the Rathod home, Jai loads up his gun and bids farewell to Trisha. He stops in on Kiran's room, and she tells him that his work is always more important than his family. She explains that she cancelled a party with her friends in order to stay in with her parents, and shuts the door in his face. Jai grabs his keys, leaves the house and drives away. and Aditya talk]] On board the plane, Aditya wakes up. His cousin Prithvi enters to show him magazines he is featured in, but Aditya dismisses them and says he hasn't done anything of importance yet. Prithvi then shows him the seven top bollywood actresses claiming he is India's hottest politician. Naina chides Prithvi for speaking disrepectfully to the Prime Minister, but Aditya says he is a cousin above all else and can speak how he wants. The plane prepares to land in Mumbai. In Kiran's room, she wipes her eyes and calls her friend Jhanvi. She explains she wants to go to the party after all, and asks to be picked up. On his way to the ATU, Jai receives a call from Wasim Khan. Wasim explains that someone is planning to kill Aditya Singhania, just as his father was killed four years ago. Wasim explains he is meeting someone for more information about the conspiracy, but warns Jai that there is a traitor in the ATU. Wasim says he is on his way to get proof, but until then Jai should not trust anyone. sneaks out]] Kiran, who has now changed, gets a call and then sneaks out into Jhanvi's car. Jhanvi asks if she is ready to party, then drives away. In the house, Trisha looks at the time and knocks on Kiran's door. She opens it to find the room empty, and then looks around the house. Kiran is nowhere to be found. Jai drives into the ATU car park and gets a call from Trisha. She explains that Kiran has snuck out, and blames Jai for teaching her to abandon her family. Jai says he will call her, but Trisha replies that she is not answering her phone. Jai hangs up and tries calling Kiran himself, but she ignore the call and turns her phone off. Trisha goes through Kiran's drawers, and Jai calls back to tell her Kiran's phone is off and asks if she has any of Kiran's friend's numbers. Trisha says she will call if she finds anything. 12:15:13 ANTI TERRORIST UNIT. Jai enters the building, says hello to Jiah, and then speak to Nikita Rai. Nikita apologises for calling him in, and says that if she was in Trisha's position she also wouldn't be happy. Nikita and Jai share a look before being interrupted by Tejpal Singh, who comments on the tension. Jai tells him to focus on work, and Nikita explains that RAW informed them a high level politician is in danger. She has assumed it is Aditya Singhania, and Jai looks awkward, prompting Nikita to ask if he knows anything they do not. He denies it and Tej gives him the Mumbai areas most likely to stage an attack. Jai then asks Nikita to do him a favor by hacking into his daughter's e-mail account. She reminds him they cannot use their privileges for personal matters, and Jai tells her it is to find his daughter, so she agrees. Singhania's motorcade arrives at a hotel while a news report explains that he will be sworn in today. He also explains that Aditya's father was murdered exactly four years ago, and the whole family will pay their respects to him at Shambaji Park. He also reports that Aditya will meet Mumbai Labor Union at the Steel Corporation of India to get the views of common people. A drunk Vikrant is dragged into the suite, and Divya apologises to Aditya. He replies that Vikrant will be fine, and he can't bear to see her like this. He reminds her that it is an important day, the anniversary of their father's death, and she goes to check on her husband. At ATU, Nikita goes to Tej to ask for the code to reset the proxy server settings. Tej suspects that she is trying to hack something for Jai without anyone else knowing. He asks her if she still has feelings for Jai, and she replies that it is over with Jai and that she is now seeing him. Tej says he feels that she is not engaged with their relationship, and Nikita then orders him to give her the code. At the hotel, agent Pradhan tells Prithvi that security is in place. Prithvi tells him that if he sees anything out of place, that only he should be informed and not Naina. Pradhan agrees. and Max flirt]] On a plane, photographer Max Ferraro is looking through his pictures when Mehr, a lady sitting next to him, compliments his shots. His phone rings and he speaks to Pooja, asking her for the security code linked to his card. She gives it to him and he reads it out, while Mehr listens in. When he hangs up, tells him she is impressed he is photographing the new Prime Minister. The flight takes off. Aditya is looking through his speech, complaining that Naina has re-written it all. He wants no changes, but she tells him there is no room for his ego in politics. Pooja informs them Max Ferraro is on his way, and Aditya says he didn't ask for Max as a photographer. Naina explains that she booked him as he is well-known, and he will be with Aditya until the swearing in ceremony. ]] At a house party, Kiran and Jhanvi are dancing. A man called Dev walks over and begins flirting with them, and Jhanvi explains she met him at a party two weeks ago. They all drink shots together, and Dev points out his friend Rohit standing next to a new Mercedes. He says they can go for a drive together, and they go over to the new car. Kiran introduces herself to Rohit, and they all get in. Rohit drives away. Nikita gains access to Kiran's Friendspace account, and informs Jai. He comes over and sees a post from Jhanvi, so calls Trisha. He explains that they went to a party at Sun Villa in Aram Nagar. Trisha says she will go, and Jai tries to stop her but then Gill enters ATU. Jai quickly hangs up and greets Gill. Jai makes reference to Gill getting young officers killed, and Gill dismisses it as something that happened three years ago. They go to the conference room. calls Trisha]] At the Rathod house, Trisha answers the phone while knocking over a glass of water. A man on the line introduces himself as Abhay, Jhanvi's father. He explains that Jhanvi snuck out, and Trisha tells him the location of the party the girls are at. He says he will go there, and Trisha asks him to pick her up on the way, to which he agrees. In the conference room Gill explains to the staff that there is an imminent threat to Aditya Singhania's life, and an assassin is on his way from Thailand. He says that he is the RAW representative, and that all information must be shared with him. He asks if Rathod has a problem, and then requests a private meeting with Rathod. Max Ferraro explains to Mehr that he is experienced in photography and believes she would make a good model. He offers to do her a portfolio, but explains it would be expensive. She asks if she has to pay him in cash, or if she could pay him "in kind", touching his hand as she does so. Gill and Jai enter Jai's office, and Gill explains that he is in charge and Jai must follow his orders or he will be fired. Gill then hands over a memory stick that can hack into any device, and Jai asks him for the source of the intel that Singhania is being targeted. Gill refuses to divulge the information, so Jai leaves, offering to get him a coffee. ]] Jai crosses the room to his locker, ignoring Nikita, and fills up a syringe when there. He goes back up to his office and injects Gill, explaining that in 45 seconds his heart will stop unless Gill divulges the source. Gill clutches his neck, threatening Jai, who explains that the chemical is traceless and it will appea he just had a heart attack. Finally Gill gives up the source as agent Vicky, who was undercover in a weapons manufacturer and heard about the hit. Jai then refuses to give Gill the antidote, explaining that he just injected him with glucose and lied. Gill says he will report the incident, but Jai says he just injected him with glucose so nothing will happen. Gill then leaves the building, clutching his neck. In the mercedes, Kiran is checking her messages and sees a lot from her mother. She asks to be dropped back home, pointing out the turning to Rohit, who ignores her. Rohit throws her phone to Dev, who says that they aren't going anywhere, threatening Jhanvi. 12:39:09...12:39:10...12:39:11...12:39:12... 12:45:13 Abhay arrives at the Rathod house and introduces himself to Trisha. They drive away, and Trisha calls Jai and explains where she is. Jai says that he wanted to go instead but got caught up, and says she doesn't know Abhay. Trisha responds that Abhay cares more for his family than his work, and then hangs up. calls Aditya]] At the hotel, Aditya is discussing his speech with his mother. He wants to make solid promises, but she warns him that he won't be able to keep them. Pooja interrupts with a call from Mehek Ahuja from WNCC news. Aditya takes the call, and Mehek tells him she has lost faith in him after finding out that he killed a man during his graduation dinner 12 years ago. blows the plane door]] On the plane, Mehr and Max enter the toilet and begin kissing. However, she gets behind him and strangles him to death, before taking his security card. She exits, and is confronted by an air hostess, who she breaks the neck of and deposits the body in the toilet with Max. She then gets her suitcase and pulls out a jumpsuit. She attaches explosive cord to the plane door, and retrieves a bomb from a fire extinguisher. She sets the bomb away, blows the door and parachutes out of the plane. As she descends, the plane explodes. 12:59:56...12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Abhay * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Anupam Kher as Wasim Khan Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhahnia * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yuri Suri as Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Faiza Jalali as Jiah * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as SFG Agent Pradhan * Priyanshu Cora as Rohit * Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta * Rajat Kaul as assassin/Max Ferraro * Kiran Srinivas as Dev * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Sayeed * Nikkitasha Marwaha as Mehr * Suchitra Pillai-Malik as Mehek Ahuja Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Season 1 Vehicles Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 12:00am-1:00am (disambiguation) Day 101 101 Category:Season premieres